


Something About This Time Of Year

by imessedupmylastone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imessedupmylastone/pseuds/imessedupmylastone
Summary: Frank  Iero hated this year when he discovered he'd be stuck inside due to a broken leg. But all it seemed to take was a boy named Gerard to make the year a little bit better.





	1. This Year

In all honesty this is not how Frank Iero wanted to be spending his weekend. It was December 1st, a Sunday, and Frank Iero was put on bed rest. He didn't even want to be home, but it looked as if he wasn't moving for a while. Frank Iero had had the stupid fate of getting into a skating accident after a stupid bet with his friends, leaving him with a broken leg and nothing to do. It was cold out, but the snow hadn't quite come yet, and for Frank that meant he should have still been outside skating or fucking around. But now he was stuck on a white couch, which stood out all too well against his pitch black cast. He would be doomed to sit here and tolerate the crappy Netflix movies and TV shows until he was able to get up and actually move again. It was almost like a personal hell, and that hell increased the day Gerard Way showed up.

It was that same Sunday when his mom had come home, immediately checking to see if her Frank was still ok. She'd been running some errands and hated to leave Frank alone despite the fact that he was almost eighteen and could function pretty well on his own. When she did come in through, she wasn't alone on that fateful day. She was being followed by a boy with pitch black hair, a fluffy jacket around his shoulders.

"Frank," His mom exclaimed, unwrapping herself from her own jacket, "This is Gerard. He's moved in a few houses down and was coming to introduce himself, and his mom is a very nice woman. I figured you two could meet." She had this smile on her face that Frank despised. It was the kind of smile that told you she was up to something, Frank just wasn't sure what it was yet. So Frank only nodded at Gerard, who waved enthusiastically back at Frank, his hands as bundled up as he was.

"Well," Frank's mom smiled, "I'm going to get some egg nog. You two talk!" She laughed, and Frank suddenly knew exactly what she was up to. She was shoving him into making friends. He didn't care for the act much, only hanging out with some people he used to go to school with. Frank had a harder time in school, and therefore was homeschooled. Unfortunately the people he used to be really close to were simply friends, not even good ones at that. He mainly talked to them because he needed someone else than his mom.

Frank's mom believed the reason Frank had such a hard time making friends was not that he was busy, which was always his excuse, but rather that he didn't like to leave his comfort zone. He hated to put himself in uncomfortable positions and therefore had a harder time making friends. His friends were people that he talked to in school, but didn't keep in touch if it wasn't to go skateboarding.

So she walked away, off to the kitchen to get egg nog. The moment she was gone, the overly excited Gerard came and sat down on the chair next to the couch, staring at Frank intently. He seemed to be looking Frank over before his eyes landed on Frank's broken leg.

"What'd you do?" Gerard asked, his voice something that Frank had never heard before. It wasn't high pitched but it came out higher in a few pieces of his words. As he spoke, Frank also noticed this boy had really tiny teeth and a lip that wouldn't quite move the same o one side as it did the other side. "Like, that doesn't look good at all, but I guess I'm no doctor."

"Look." Frank said softly, trying not to hurt the other guy's feelings, "I'm not really one for friends. OK?" Gerard looked a little sad for a moment before he smiled again, holding out his hand.

"We just met, how could we be friends? I'm Gerard by the way." He smiled. Frank narrowed his eyes before rolling them.

"I'm aware." He didn't even look at the hand that was still sitting in front of him. Gerard eventually pulled it back, not sure of what to say. Frank was being hostile and he knew it, but it wasn't his fault. He was angry that he was stuck here, and he was angry that his mom was trying to force friends upon him.

"So..." Gerard tried again. "It's almost Christmas! That's cool right?" The black hair boy was beaming again, a weird sort of child-like joy in his eyes. Frank rolled his eyes once more, making the boy falter in grinning.

"No. I can't even get up to put up a tree this year. Mom can't do it because she has a bad knee. It's all pointless this year." Frank actually was sad about this. His dad was gone frequently in the arm and he's missed the last few Christmases, and it's been Frank's job to add any Christmas cheer. This year however, it seemed he'd only have crappy reruns and leftovers on Christmas.

After that Gerard was quiet. Really quiet which seemed rare for the over excited boy. Instead he was just frowning, and Frank went back to staring at his blanket. That's when Frank's mom came back and she too frowned at her son's lack of communication and effort in the friend making field. She simply sighed and sat down the egg nog when Gerard stood up, a frown still on his face.

"I better be going," he said sadly, and Frank's mom's face dropped. It was obvious that she wasn't happy with Frank and his ways. How could she be? He'd just pushed away someone who probably only meant well.

"Are you sure? You can al-"

"No it's ok." Gerard smiled a little. "I'll hopefully see you all very soon." And with that the boy left. The moment the door closed though Frank sighed because he knew exactly where this was about to go. She carefully set down her cup and sat down by Frank, taking a long breath before she spoke.

"What'd you say?" She asked quietly.

"I said nothing."

"That's the point. I want you to try Frank. You've been cooped up in here watching the same movies. I want you to at least try to make friends with Gerard. You can't be lonely forever, I won't allow it."

Frank suddenly looked up, "What if I don't want to be friends with Gerard?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his mother.

"Look," she finally sighed, "If not for yourself, will you at least try to do this for Gerard? He's been through a lot and I think he needs a friend." Frank paused and finally gave in. His mom was guilt tripping him and he was aware, but he couldn't help but do what she asked when she got all sad on him. And so he sighed and nodded, letting a smile return to her face.

-

It was the day that they got their first snow that Gerard returned, but he wasn't alone. Frank had woken to a chill in his room, and when he opened his eyes he noticed the soft snow coming through the white curtains of his window. His eyes widened in happiness before he registered that it was snowing in his window. As fast as his cast would allow him he managed to get out of the bed he was in and limped over to the window. The ground outside was white, with a few houses shining through the light fog with their Christmas lights.

It was just as he closed the window that the doorbell rang and Frank sighed. He'd been moved to the spare room on the ground level of his house so that he could do things such as answer the door while his mom was at work. So he hopped over to the door-way where his crutches sat. From there he made his way through his cold house and to the door.

When he pulled it open however his smile dropped. Standing in front of him was and overly happy black haired boy standing with a small blonde girl who looked to be roughly six. Frank frowned and Gerard pulled his scarf down before he held out a container he was holding. Frank looked at it for a moment.

"I brought you this." Gerard smiled, his eyes gleaming from behind his hair and hat. Frank sighed before pushing the door open the rest of the way. Gerard nodded to the little girl, who was also bundled up, and followed her into the house. "I'll set this in the fridge. Say hello Charlie." Gerard mumbled before practically skipping away to the kitchen.

"Hello." Charlie mumbled, looking at Frank. He walked her to the couch, and they both sat down, Frank shivering from the chill in his house. "Do you want my coat?" The little girl asked, looking at Frank with a small frown.

"No that's ok. You keep it." Frank smiled some. "So you're Charlie?"

"Yep," she giggled, "and you're Fronkie." She tried, her words stumbling a little, which only made Frank smile more. "You're not what I es'pe'ted. You happy." She said, her head tilting to the side a little bit.

"What?" Frank asked in confusion.

"Gee said you were nice. But sad. You weren looking for'war to Chris'mas." She frowned, "I know! I'll ask Santa to get you a new leg! Then you be happy right?" her eyes were glowing when Gerard finally came back into the room. He unwrapped the scarf from his neck, revealing red cheeks from the chill outside.

"I see my cousin is already trying to bug you. She's staying with us for the season and insisted on coming." Gerard sighed, and paused when he saw Frank shivering. He then proceeded to pull of his jacket and throw it to Frank.

"Geebear is my favorite!" Charlie laughed as Gerard ruffled her hair, "He plays Princess with me. Moiki won't play Princess. He says he too old." She pouted a little until she grabbed Gerard's arm and laughed. Frank even smiled before he looked at Gerard's jacket.

"I can't take this..." Gerard only smiled at him though.

"It's fine. You're cold." Gerard laughed, "Anyways, my mom sent the casserole over. It's green bean, as your mom told me you're vegetarian."

"What does veegitarn mean?" Charlie looked up at Gerard, who pinched her side, making her laugh.

"It means he doesn't like bacon, or turkey, or chicken or any of that." Gerard laughed as Charlie stared in horror at Frank.

"Is he an a-"

"He's not an alien. What did I tell you about the aliens?" Gerard asked her, laughing a little.

"They wear suits, and don't smile." She nodded then turned to Frank, "When I'm older I'm gonna fight the aliens. They won't take my head." Frank laughed at this, cuddling a little into Gerard's jacket. It was actually doing pretty well at warming him up.

"Well are you ready to go?" Gerard smiled down at Charlie, who then stared at him in horror.

"No! I won play with Fronkie." She pouted and stomped her small foot on the ground. Gerard crosses his arms, but Frank only laughed.

"It's ok. You guys can stay a while." Frank smiled. Even if he wasn't fond of Gerard, he had a place in his heart for little kids, and Charlie was by far the funniest one he's met yet. And so Gerard gave in, and sat watching as Charlie made a game of Tea-Party with plastic cups from the kitchen. This went on for a good hour or so until Frank suggested they watch a movie.

From there, they all curled up on the couch, Charlie in between them as Frank but on The Polar Express. For a while Charlie stared in awe at the movie, but around mid-day she became tired and curled up into Frank's side. Frank too even fell asleep, covered up by Gerard's jacket. Gerard decided they better get home, and picked up Charlie. He was about to take his jacket too until he noticed Frank's sleeping face.

-

"This is stupid," Frank pouted, adjusting his nice shirt. Every year his parents insisted on throwing a Christmas party and inviting everyone they knew. However with Frank's dad deployed it was just him and his mom this year. And they didn't even have any decorations to support the theme this year.

"Frank honey just smile. The Ways are coming over to help set up and entertain. It's all gonna be ok." His mom smiled, her eyes gleaming. Frank couldn't help but smile though, because this was her favorite thing to do. She always put on her nice pearls and maroon dress, and she'd curl her hair and serve cookies. Christmas was her favorite thing to do.

"Ok, ok."

-

The party was a hit. Everyone showed up, even the Way family, who actually turned out to be pretty nice. Gerard helped set up the house for the party while Donna, Gerard's mom, helped to fix the food. Frank however sat in the corner in a chair, not being able to help. Instead he watched as Gerard's little brother, Mikey, and Charlie played in the snow outside.

But now that the party was happening and music was playing, Frank felt even more left out. No one was his age, and he had no interest in awkward conversations with his mom's coworkers. So Frank stayed in a corner, watching as the sun went down early and it start to snow again. Mikey and Charlie were on the couch watching some Christmas Hallmark movie.

"You're being antisocial," Frank looked up to see Gerard holding two cups of what looked like eggnog. "I can't blame you though." He smiled, taking a seat by Frank. Gerard coughed a little and Frank looked at him in confusion.

"You're sick." Frank suddenly felt bad for having him move all the furniture for the party. Gerard just shrugged though, his black hair falling in front of his face.

"I... Well it was cold when I took Charlie home." Gerard mumbled.

"Your jacket!" Frank's eyes widened. "Why the hell didn't you take it before you left?" Not that Frank had minded at the time though. He'd woken up in warmth, and that warmth happened to smell like cologne and smoke, but it was oddly comforting. Still, it seemed Gerard got sick from the instance.

"You looked cute." Gerard smiled, his face a little red. "I mean... nope that's what I mean." Gerard laughed. Frank's face was the one to turn red now. No one but his mom had ever called him cute before.

"I'm not!" Frank protested, "If I wasn't in the cast I'd kick your ass right now." Frank pouted. Gerard only laughed.

"See? You're tough but cute. You have a hard external shell, like when we first met, but when you talked about Christmas... that's when I knew you had a soft side. Either was Frank you're fucking adorable and I'm standing by that." Gerard laughed again, and Frank hated the thought that his heart skipped a beat. He was well aware he wasn't straight. That part didn't weird him out. He'd had loads of crushes, but no one had ever made a move on him before.

"Whatever." Frank mumbled.

"Hi!" Frank was distracted when a small blonde in a green dress ran up to him.

"Hello Charlie." He mumbled, and her eyes widened. She looked him up and down for a second before running off to Mikey again, shouting something about aliens. Frank only laughed, "She's weird. I like her though."

"She likes you too. Can't blame her." Gerard smiled. Frank smiled too, looking around at the party before Gerard spoke again. "So... can I see your room? Not trying to be a fuckboy I promise, I just wonna be able to talk without Mariah Carey telling us how much she wants someone for Christmas." Gerard laughed. Frank laughed too before he frowned.

"I would but it's upstairs." At this though Gerard only stood up.

"I reckon you weigh nothing." Gerard smiled, Frank only stared in confusion though until Gerard stood him up then proceeded to actually pick him up. Frank's face turned really red at this, a few members of his family turning to look at the two. Frank's mom even turned but only laughed at Frank's red face. So Frank ducked his face into Gerard's neck to hide it, not even realizing how cute he was being to Gerard.

So the two went upstairs into Frank's room, which was covered in posters and pictures of family. Gerard smiled and sat Frank down on his bed, which was by the window. The lights lit up the snow and for a moment the two just stared at it. The snow was...

"It's amazing." Frank smiled, staring at it.

"Yeah," Gerard smiled too but when Frank turned to look at him, Gerard wasn't looking at the snow. He was looking at Frank, who blushed again.

"I can't believe you fucking carried me." Frank laughed, "I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"What other excuse would I have to get you that close?" Gerard laughed, and Frank shook his head, looking down. He couldn't stop the small pitter patter of his heart as the all too confident Gerard flirted with him.

"You could just ask." Frank mumbled, taking a much bigger leap than he was used to.

"And what would you do if I did?" Gerard asked, sitting down on the bed as well. Frank looked up in surprise.

"I... I suppose I wouldn't stop you then." Frank whispered. Gerard only smiled.

"Frank Iero, would it be so terrible if I were to ask you in on this snowy night... you would dance with me? I mean, there's barely any music you can hear but at least it's not Mariah Carey." Gerard stood up and held out his hand, but Frank only frowned.

"My leg."

"Trust me." Gerard laughed. Frank obliged, pushing himself up and grabbing Gerard's hand. Gerard helped Frank to his feet... well foot and placed an arm around his waist. Frank felt himself being lifted up a little, but then he was being spun around. He giggled, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"It's not every day I dance with someone I just met." Frank smiled. "You must be pretty special."

"I do weird things for cute boys with broken legs," Gerard laughed.

"Are you saying you only like me for my cast?" Frank smiled, playfully hitting Gerard's arm.

"Alas it must be more. I suppose I'll keep you around for a while longer if you're alright with that Frank."

"You know... I think I am."

-

Gerard came over a lot after that. Sometimes he'd bring Charlie with him, as the little girl absolutely loved Frank. Still, they never did much, usually just watching movies. Frank's mom had been bugging him every time she saw Gerard, asking if the two had finally gotten together. But, that was never the case. Sure they hung out and watched movies, and cuddled even, but nothing more. They'd never made it official and they never even kissed.

Frank wasn't even sure they'd ever be more. He did like Gerard though, which threw him off some. And so Frank decided when Gerard wanted to watch the stars one night that he'd bring it up. The two were sat on a porch swing, drinking hot chocolate when Frank turned to Gerard.

"Gee?" Frank whispered, his voice shaking a little.

"Yeah?" Gerard looked at Frank who was biting his lip, "What's wrong Frank?"

"What are... what are we exactly? Like we hang out and spend time together and I like you a lot but..." Frank whispered, blowing out a breath that disappeared into the air. Gerard only smiled, grabbing Frank's hand, which surprised the smaller boy.

"Frank will you be my Christmas gift, my New Year kiss, my valentine, and most of all my boyfriend?" Gerard kissed the knuckled showing through Frank's ripped skeleton gloves, and Frank's face lit up from more than the cold.

"Fuck yes." Frank laughed, hugging Gerard. Gerard laughed, pulling Frank closer so he was on the taller boy's lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner." Gerard whispered, his breath on Frank's cheek. He then proceeded to leave a small kiss there, making Frank's heart flutter. "I just figured that we didn't have a need to rush anything. We have all the time in the world."

"We do." Frank smiled.

-

By the time Christmas Eve came around, Frank was feeling down again. There were still no decorations in his house, and it simply didn't feel like Christmas. The most they had was the presents that he and his mom had wrapped, sitting in the corner where his tree normally was. The best part of all of this was that Frank had gotten out of the full leg cast. He was still on crutches with a cast, but he could at least sleep in his own room now.

Still, he didn't feel up to it when Gerard and Charlie came over to drop off some more food Gerard's mom made. She adored Frank and thought the two were absolutely adorable, but Frank argued that Mikey and Pete gave them a run for their money.

"What's wrong Frankie?" Charlie asked. She finally figured out how to pronounce his name after Mikey helped her. That of course was also after Gerard convinced her Frank was in fact not an alien, just a boy who needed someone.

"Well..." Frank paused, trying to figure out how to explain this to a six year old, "you put up decorations at home right? Well there's none here. That's not very Christmas like is it?" Frank frowned. Charlie thought a moment before she smiled.

"Don't worry. I ask Santa to get you a new leg. It's on my list." She whispered, running off into another room to go find Gerard most likely. Frank sighed though, leaning back on the couch and wrapping Gerard's blanket around his arms tighter. Gerard had insisted he kept the thing after they'd gotten together, and Frank wasn't complaining. Eventually Gerard did come back, Frank's mom now occupying Charlie.

"What's up doll?" Gerard asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch. Frank frowned, making grabby hands until Gerard moved closer, making it so they could sit together.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas. There's not a tree, my grandparents aren't visiting, and my dad still isn't home." Frank mumbled into Gerard's side. Gerard frowned, playing with Frank's hair a little. Frank had been down for a while about this, but to Frank his world was off. Christmas was his way of holding onto his childhood, but it didn't feel right this year.

"You never know Frank," Gerard whispered, looking outside at the dark sky.

"I do know." Frank sighed. He pushed back a little, his eyes hurting. "I just want this holiday to be over." With that he reached for his crutches and sat up, "I'm just gonna go to bed and wish for this Christmas to hurry up with."

-

Frank sighed when he heard his mom playing Christmas music. He sat up, grabbing Gerard's jacket from his side table before he grabbed his crutches. If anything, at least they'd still have their presents and food. Frank supposed that would be good enough.

So he limped to the door and made his way towards downstairs.

When he reached downstairs though, he came to the surprise that there was decorations everywhere. His presents were under a tree that was lit up with lights and baubles. There were garlands hung on the walls, and little Santa's by the TV. Frank must have been dreaming. Hell, there was even people he didn't know sitting on his couch.

"What the fu-"

"Merry Christmas Frankie!" Frank's mom was now standing there holding a tray of cookies. "Guys he's awake!" And then walked in Gerard, Donna, Charlie, and Mikey from the kitchen. Frank looked around in confusion still. This wasn't right.

"I know it's not perfect but I brought Christmas to you. Also I'm sorry your grandparents couldn't make it but I'll share mine today." Gerard smiled shyly. Frank's eyes widened. His black haired boy now had bright red hair, and stood wearing an ugly scarf as always.

Frank however walked towards his boyfriend, and dropped his crutches to throw his arms around Gerard's neck.

"Gee..." Frank mumbled, "This is..."

"You like it?" Gerard laughed, hugging Frank. Frank however only pulled back, just to kiss Gerard for the first time. Gerard squeaked in surprise but happily returned the kiss, earning a few laughs and gaging noises from Charlie and Mikey.

"You idiot." Frank laughed, "You're a perfect idiot. Don't you ever change..."

"Merry Christmas Frankie." Gerard whispered. "My perfect present."

Then Frank kissed him again.


	2. You're Mine

1 year later….

“Merry Christmas Frank!” Donna smiled, hugging Frank. From behind her, Charlie came running into the room and latched onto Frank, whom she’d taken a big liking to. She always come down during summer break and the holidays to visit with Gerard and Mikey, and Frank kind of liked that. This was the best Christmas present he could ask for as Gerard nor Mikey were actually here.

“Merry Christmas Donna, and Merry Christmas Charlie.” Frank smiled, picking up the seven year old that was roughly half his height already. “And how’s my favorite alien hunter in training?” Frank whispered, but Charlie’s eyes only widened.

“You know more?!” She asked excitedly. Frank laughed and nodded to her.

“Me and Gerard are part of the behind the scenes. Gerard is on a big alien meeting trip right now actually.” Frank smiled and Charlie squealed before she looked sad for a moment and Frank knew exactly why.

“Is that why he isn’t home?” She asked sadly as Frank sat her on the couch to help her get her coat off. She happily obliged and Frank nodded sadly but when she looked down, he tickled her side, making her laugh again.

“Don’t be sad. He comes home in a few days sweetie. How about we video chat with him tonight?” Frank smiled, and Charlie nodded happily before jumping off the couch to say hello to Frank’s mom. Frank only smiled and said hello to Donna again who handed him a few presents.

“He misses you.” She smiled, “every time I call, he goes on about how excited he is to see you again you know. Mikey is the same as always, but he’s bringing Pete down to visit this year.” Frank smiled at the thought of seeing his boyfriend again. His dad had the kids this Christmas, which Gerard hated. He swore up and down that after he turned eighteen, he’d never visit his dad again and they’d have Christmas together.

“I miss him too.” Frank sighed. He really did miss Gerard. They’d spent so much time together, and this was the first time in the two weeks Gerard had been gone that his feelings were truly hitting him.

“Don’t be sad darling. He’s gonna be home soon. I swear you’re just as sad as Charlie is when that boy leaves.” Donna laughed and Frank smiled. He knew deep down that Gerard wasn’t gone forever, and he hoped he wouldn’t ever be. The two were perfect together, and everyone accepted them. Frank’s dad even loved Gerard which was rare as he hardly liked anyone.

And god was Frank ready to see his Gee again.

-

“Geebear!” Charlie laughed, moving closer to Frank’s laptop. She was already sat of Frank’s lap as they all Skyped. Gerard laughed and waved to Charlie who was buzzing with excitement at this point.

“Hey Princess. How are you doing?” Gerard giggled as Charlie laughed and curled back into Frank.

“I’m ok. When you coming home? I miss you. Momma Way doesn play Princess good. You make a good Ariel.” Charlie pouted and Frank couldn’t help but laugh. Gerard took the game Princesses very seriously for Charlie. Frank had even seen him put on a tiara. There was one instance when Gerard had tried to convince Frank to join them, but Frank didn’t want to be a princess. That was when Charlie had hippy exclaimed ‘that’s ok you can be the princes. We can hold a roy’l weddin for the two princes.’ And well, after some tea and many flower crowns, Frank and Gerard were now married in Charlie’s world. She even got to be the flower girl.

“I’m home in two more days Princess. Then we’ll play again ok?” Gerard smiled, and Charlie nodded happily before she leaned towards the screen.

“I think Frankie misses kissin you.” She whispered, “He’s sad again. I can’t get him a new leg though so you gotta come home.” And Frank couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. He’d just gotten so used to falling asleep in Gerard’s arms it felt empty without him here. And Frank wasn’t too fond of the feeling of emptiness.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Gerard whispered back to her, but looking at Frank instead. She nodded and he smiled. “I miss kissing him too. You can’t tell him though ok?” She held up her hand to her forehead and made an ‘aye aye’ movement, which made Frank laugh.

“What’d he say?” Frank smiled.

“Can’t tell you!” Charlie screamed before running off Frank’s lap to the kitchen where the others were currently chatting before everyone went home.

“So… you miss me?” Gerard smiled over the camera and Frank blushed.

“Oh shut it.” He laughed, grabbing the lap top so he could go upstairs. “So only two more days and I can finally kiss you again.”

“Only two more days until I can cuddle you.” Gerard laughed, “I like the winter. Means you’ll cuddle up to me more.”

“Oh please,” Frank rolled his eyes as he reached his room. He would’ve stayed in the living room but the wifi router was closer to his room. And honestly he’d rather a better quality chat with Gerard over family. “You know I’d cuddle you even if the summer heat made us all sweaty.”

“Oh I can think of ways we can get all sweaty without the use of summer heat doll.” Gerard winked, but a pillow was being thrown at him and Frank laughed.

“Hey Mikey!” Frank laughed.

“Oh is that Frank? Hi Frank!” Mikey yelled back, making Gerard roll his eyes again.

“Mikey likes to play it off like him and Pete have never done anything. However I know that they’re about as innocent as you in the bedroom my dear Frankie.” Gerard laughed as another pillow was thrown at him. Frank only blushed though. In all honesty Frank was innocent in the bedroom until he met Gerard. Let’s just say Frank’s birthday is one he’ll never forget.

“You’re so lucky that Charlie didn’t come back.” Frank sighed, yawning a little as it was actually starting to get late.

“You’re tired angel.” Gerard smiled.

“But we haven’t Skyped all week,” Frank sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Will not,” Gerard laughed. “Lay down. We can talk until you fall asleep.” Frank smiled at this, laying down in his bed.

And even Gerard couldn’t deny how cute Frank is sleeping, even if it is over a video chat.

-

“Where he at?” Charlie looked up at Frank as the two waited at the airport. Frank smiled, knowing the little girl was as happy as him in this moment, because today was the day that Gerard came home.

“He’s coming Charlotte. Be patient.” Frank smiled before Charlie slapped his arm with all her strength.

“It’s Charlie. Charlotte is too much of a girl name. I’m tough.” Charlie smiled, trying to look taller than she actually was. Frank nodded.

“The toughest girl that I know.” Charlie was quiet the kid, and god did Frank feel sorry for the boy or girl that would break her heart one day. Because Frank was 100% sure that Charlie was gonna break them to get even again. Charlie smiled and turned back to the area where they’d be picking the boys up. The first person off was a man in a suit, frowning as he talked on the phone. Charlie gasped and whispered something about aliens before Frank spotted Mikey. He tapped Charlie’s shoulder and pointed to the smiling boy who was with someone that Frank assumed to be Pete. Charlie took off running, Frank walking behind her as she ran to hug Mikey.

Frank heard as he laughed at Charlie’s excitement over the fact that boys like Pete could wear eyeliner too.

“I wonna be the prettiest boy when I grow up!” Charlie smiled, her eyes glittering, which caused Frank to laugh.

“You be whoever you want to.” A voice said, and Charlie ran behind Frank, straight into Gerard’s arms. Frank couldn’t help but smile as Gerard picked her up and spun her around. Frank also couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Gerard had bought a new leather jacket, probably on account of Frank stealing his, because damn.

“Nice jacket,” Frank smirked before Gerard smiled and sat down Charlie. He then moved towards Frank quickly, grabbing him by the waist, before he kissed him… passionately. Frank couldn’t help but feel like a part of him came back with Gerard as the two finally kissed again. Frank giggled, feeling Gerard pick him up and kiss him without breaking the kiss.

“The king’dm is ruled again!” Charlie giggled, cheering as the two boys were reunited again. Mikey rolled his eyes, but was cut off by Pete kissing him really quickly.

-

“So…” Frank smiled as him and Gerard walked hand in hand down the street. Frank would never tell Gerard but the reason he always wore ripped gloves was so he’d complain about them being cold and Gerard would hold his hands. “Mind telling me where we’re going exactly?” He smiled, looking up at the sky that wasn’t decided on if it should snow or not.

“We’re almost there.’ Gerard smiled, swinging their arms as they walked. Frank had never gotten tired of holding Gerard’s hand. “I just hope you enjoy my surprise.” He grinned and Frank narrowed his eyes.

“Can I have a hint at least?” Frank smiled, looking up into Gerard’s hazel eyes.

“Nope. Because we’re here.” Gerard pointed around and Frank had only just noticed how beautiful of any area they were in. There were still trees and decorations up, with music playing in the background. They had walked straight into a winter wonderland sort of area, and Frank was absolutely speechless on how beautiful the area is.

“Gee.” Frank smiled, his eyes lighting up like the Christmas lights.

“So, I was thinking now that your leg is better… would you join me in redoing our first dance?” Gerard backed up and held out his hand like he’d done the night at the party. Frank nodded, taking it without hesitation. Gerard spun him quickly before setting Frank down on the ground. Still, Frank somehow winded up standing on Gerard’s feet anyways purely due to height. So the two danced for what seemed like hours. They had become practically one person, and Frank was sure he could hear Gerard’s heart beat when the taller boy spun Frank.

Frank laughed, looking up at the sky. It’d started snowing again.

“Frankie?” Frank turned back towards Gerard, who was now on one knee in front him, and Frank was surprised he wasn’t having a heart attack. Gerard must have seen this when he pulled out a box from his pocket. “Relax I’m not proposing. I’ll save that for another time.” He laughed, and Frank immediately relaxed.

“So… what are you doing?” Frank whispered. Gerard only smiled.

“I know it’s cheesy as fuck, and I’m sure this looks as weird as it may be. However, I stumbled on some promise rings when I was in Cali. So, will you promise yourself to me Frank? I’m not asking for marriage… yet.” Frank only smiled, and he was damn happy his leg was better again because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to tackle Gerard onto the ground before repeatedly kissing his face.

“I take it you like it?” Gerard smiled, as the two lay on the ground, Frank’s head on Gerard’s chest.

“I like you.” Frank smiled, looking up at Gerard. He was absolutely adorable with his ugly scarfs and rosy cheeks against the pale color of his skin.

“I like you too doll.” Gerard smiled, leaning down to kiss Frank in a sweeter way this time.

-

“I’m frozen. We should not have laid outside for an hour.” Frank mumbled, closing the door to his room as he slipped off his coat and turned the heater up. “I can’t feel any of my fucking limbs Jesus Christ.” Gerard laughed, sliding his snow-gear off as well.

“Come here.” Gerard laughed before he sat on the bed and held his hands open to Frank. The younger took them, straddling Gerard’s lap, and hugging him. They tended to do this half of the time, just hugging each other. It made them both feel at home and safe with one another.

“How are you always warm?” Frank mumbled into Gerard’s chest, making Gerard laugh at the feeling of the vibration of his chest.

“You see my soul was once a dark and cold place. Then I met a sad boy who just wanted Christmas to feel like Christmas, and I felt something scary happen again. I was feeling something. Basically I was the Grinch before I met you.” Gerard smiled, kissing the top of Frank’s freezing head.

“It’s cold though.” Frank sighed, and Gerard didn’t miss a beat.

“My offer still stands on how we could get warm.” He laughed, “You know as well as I do that no one is home at the moment.” Frank looked up at this, staring into Gerard’s eyes. They were such a beautiful hazel color that fit Gerard so well and stood out against his bright red hair, which Frank adored (except for when Gerard dyes it at Frank’s and stains the bathroom).

So Frank place a hand on Gerard’s cheek and kissed him. After all, Frank was never one to turn down a good bargain.

So he kissed Gerard and the two were joined together once more.

-

“You’re cute.” Gerard sighed as Frank played with his hand. The two were just lying under the covers at this point, with Franks head on Gerard’s pale chest as always. But neither of them ever complained. And besides, Gerard’s favorite view was a tired Frank with his black hair all tussled and in his face. There was a sort of rawness to it that Gerard found irresistible.

“You keep saying that,” Frank laughed a breathy laugh, his breath tickling Gerard’s skin.

“That’s because it’s true. I think I lied to myself before I met you because I’d never been in love, no matter what I told myself. But now? Now I’m completely sure that I am truly and utterly in love with you Frank Iero. I am unbelievably happy that I met you, even if you hated me when we first met.” Gerard smiled, and Frank looked up at him with an equally lazy one.

“I love you.” Frank whispered, his eyes closing lazily for a few seconds before opening back up. Gerard kissed his slowly, no lust or hurry, just bliss and warmth.

“I love you too.” Gerard smiled, raising a hand to push Frank’s hair back away from his eyes, which were having issues with keeping themselves open. “You’re tired doll. Go to sleep.” He whispered, and Frank smiled.

“Will you sing to me like you used to?” Gerard laughed at the memory. Last New Year’s Frank had gotten a little tipsy and had asked Gerard to sing to him, which Gerard continued to do for a while after that. He wasn’t sure why he ever stopped.

“Always.” Gerard whispered as Frank snuggled into him even more than he previously was before. And so Gerard stared singing before Frank laughed.

“Mariah Carey?” Frank asked, looking up at Gerard through droopy eyes.

“Eh, it’s grown on me since I fell for you.”

-

“It seems I’ll never like parties.” Frank sighed as everyone was mingling at his house again. Gerard laughed as Charlie ran over, pulling Pete who was laughing, and Pete pulling Mikey who was giving a hesitant smile. Frank liked Pete. He was able to get Mikey to actually show some happiness.

“Frankie,” Charlie whispered, motioning for Frank to move closer. He moved and she whispered into his ear. “You gon kiss Geebear tonight right?” She giggled. Frank honestly thought that Charlie was their biggest fan at this point. Frank smiled, looking at Gerard who was looking at the two skeptically.

“You know what? I think I will.” Frank smiled, Charlie squealed and nodded at Pete who high-fived her and laughed. Charlie looked at Gerard and smiled.

“You aren’t a princess Gee. You a prince. And Frank is your prince. You can rule the land toge’er.” She giggled before grabbing Pete’s arm again and running off with the two following close behind her. She was obviously having fun staying up pass her bed time.

“What’s she say?” Gerard laughed. Frank smirked in return.

“It’s a secret.” And he leaned over and kissed Gerard’s lips, earning a few awes as always from their parents.

“Five minutes!” Someone yelled, the TV lighting up with images from New York. Gerard jumped up and grabbed Frank’s hand.

“I do recall when I asked you out, I asked you if you would be my New Year’s kiss.” He smirked, and walked to a ledge. “Well either way I remembered and I figured that because I missed my Christmas gift I’d save this.” And Gerard grabbed a piece of mistletoe. Frank rolled his eyes as Gerard held it above them. Frank kissed him softly before he pulled back.

“I’m still getting a New Year kiss right?” Frank asked and Gerard nodded as everyone started to count down around the house.

10

Frank looked up at his beautiful boyfriend. He red hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and beautiful smile. The best present he could ever ask for. Gerard took his hands.

9

Gerard was pulling Frank behind him now, to the back door. This was where the two had gotten together so it only felt fitting for Gerard to take them here of all places.

8

Frank smiled and looked at Gerard, who pulled him closer due to the midnight cold and lack of jackets.

7

Frank giggled and slid his arms around Gerard’s neck as Gerard’s went around his waist.

6

“Another year.” Gerard whispered.

5

“With you.” Frank smiled, finishing that sentence for him.

4

“Can this be our-

3

Start of forever?”

2

“Of course.”

1

And the two kissed, Gerard leaning Frank backwards a little as they heard the distant cheers and woops, all of which Frank felt was meant for them. Because he had a feeling this was going to be that start of so many more years together.

“Happy New Year my love.” Gerard whispered as he pulled back, still looking into Frank’s eyes. Frank brought his hand to Gerard’s cheek and smiled.

“Happy New Years.”


End file.
